


A Little Fall of Rain

by KarrinBlue



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Sad, Wow this is my first fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarrinBlue/pseuds/KarrinBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Homura-chan? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” </p>
<p>“Nothing... It’s just the rain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall of Rain

“Homura-chan? Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing... It’s just the rain.”

“Oh, really? Maybe we’ll see a rainbow later... Homura-chan, my back hurts...”

“It’s just the ground, Madoka. I’ll move you if you want." 

“No, no, don’t bother.”

“If you want to get out of the rain, it’s fine...”

“It’s fine, Homura-chan. Once the sky clears we’ll be able to see the rainbows from here. Until then... it’s only rain. It can’t hurt me, and you’re here. So I’m happy...”

Homura waited, but Madoka didn’t say anything more. No longer holding back her tears, she removed her Soul Gem from where it had been healing her friend. Without the power of her magic holding it back, the blood once again to flow out of Madoka’s torso, staining the concrete ruins beneath them red.

Homura gently wiped away the tears that had fallen onto Madoka’s face, carefully picking the girl’s head up from her lap and setting it gently on the ground as she lay out the body. “Don’t worry, Madoka. Sometime, soon, there’ll be a way that you and I can be happy together. I promise.”

  


~~~

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain will make the flowers grow._


End file.
